Heart of Destruction
by Fanamaniac
Summary: Kekkaishi Universe. Kokuboro has allied with the Arrancars and it spells doom for the protectors of the land, especially Gen as he delves into an Espada's heart of similar background. But does that Hollow have one? Yaoi. Rated T to be safe. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoopee! First ever Bleach/Kekkaishi crossover! It just came to me when I was re-watching Kekkaishi and I thought 'why not try a crossover?' and so here it is! I hope it piques your interest!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor Kekkaishi~**

* * *

><p>"I swear that the numbers are not decreasing at all! What in the world is going on? Ketsu!" Yoshimori yelled while forming a large blue squared Kekkai around a group of Ayakashis that were charging after him. "Metsu!" The Kekkai immediately shattered, destroying its contents at the command.<p>

Huffing, Tokine tried to even out her breathing as she was exhausted from overusing her powers within a short time. Glancing around, she tried to comprehend what happened. It was sudden, as the Ayakashis gathered around and attacked the guardians of Karasumori land as a whole. Stopping to catch up on her breath for a second, she did not realize that her moment of break would prove to be dangerous for her as an Ayakashi had snuck up behind her and was preparing to use its scythe to slice through her.

"Honey! Watch out!" Hakubi her demon dog, who had whipped his head towards her direction as he smelled the Ayakashi close to her, warned but was too far to move fast enough to help her push away the attacker.

"Too late Kekkaishi!" the Ayakashi gave an evil grin and moved his scythe in an arc towards the girl. Turning around, Tokine's eyes widened as she realized that it was too late and mentally prepared herself for the attack but it never came. A shadow dashed past her and through the Ayakashi while slashing it into half. The Ayakashi had a shocked look in its face as it dissipated into thin air. Looking back over his shoulder, her savior leaped away and jumped up into the sky, his wolf-like claws slashing more Ayakashis as he did so. "Thanks Gen-kun!" Tokine shouted after the Ayakashi Majiri after recovering from her moment of shock.

"TOKINE! Are you ok?" Yoshimori ran towards her to give her cover as the said girl returned back to her fighting stance. He had also heard Hakubi's warning but he was too far and would be unable to reach Tokine in time too as the massive amount of Ayakashis blocked his path. "AHHHHH! These things are annoying me so much! We are wasting too much time here! It's gonna be daybreak soon!"

"Yoshimori, I have a plan and I will also need Gen-kun's help too…" Tokine discussed about her plan as she observed the pattern the Ayakashis were making and Yoshimori agreed to it. Making Kekkais airborne as stairs upwards, he leapt from Kekkai to Kekkai, reaching to the very top of the school. He heard several rustles behind him and closed his eyes, smiling. "I guess that you have already heard of our plan haven't you, Shishio?"

* * *

><p>"That was insane! And I thought that it would never end!" Yoshimori stretched out his arms and gave a big yawn as he recollected the Shikigamis that he had dispatched to fix the school's surroundings using their Restoration Technique; he had been a little over-enthusiastic in carrying out the plan. "Right! Let's head back!"<p>

"Thankfully it worked. Good work everyone but Yoshimori, you're always so reckless! If it wasn't for Madarao, you would have been stuck in that spot for ages!" Tokine berated the boy while they were on their way back home as Madarao laughed. "That's right Yoshimori! Come on, praise this helpful dog~"

Feeling a throbbing vein in his head, Yoshimori immediately grabbed his demon dog into a headlock. "Why you stupid dog! 500 years of being a demon dog and you still want to be praised!" "A dog is still a dog, I still want to be praised!" Madarao retorted and wrapped his snake-like body around Yoshimori's neck, strangling him.

"Get away from me! You are going to choke me to death!" Yoshimori pushed the dog away but Madarao simply refused to lose and hung on even tighter. Both Tokine and Gen watched at the sidelines, sweat-dropping while watching the two having an endless tussle.

"Do you think that it was Kokuboro that sent them over? I mean, perhaps that was a test to gauge our strength…" Yoshimori suddenly stated, his face serious.

Pondering over it, Tokine could not help but agree. "I agree too. Last night's numbers were way too off and they seem to be quite organized in their attacks. Moreover," she looked up into the sky "the aura in the air has changed… and I don't like the feeling of this. Ne, Gen-kun, what do you think?"

Gen turned his head to look at them, startled that they had asked for his opinion as he believed that his job was to help the Kekkaishis, and not interfere with their work. Blushing a little as he was not a man of words, he did not answer them but instead jumped onto the nearest roof and began to make his way home, leaping from roof to roof.

"OI! SHISHIO! It's rude to ignore people you know! Geez you insensitive jerk!" Yoshimori bellowed, waving his fist in the air. Hitting Yoshimori on his back, she whispered exasperatedly, "Shut up! It's still early in the morning! Do you want to wake the whole neighborhood up? You are so more suitable for the title of 'insensitive jerk'. And Gen-kun might still be getting used to us, give him more time."

* * *

><p><span>Inside Kokuboro Castle, at the bridge that connects the two towers<span>

"Ah Byaku. Don't ask me how I know your name. Why don't we call this a truce and let us work together to take over Karasumori Land? I will not forbid you to use my Hollows and you will agree to lend me your Ayakashis. I will order my minions not to attack yours during our truce. Besides, with our forces working together, we will be unstoppable. The Kekkaishis will not know what hit them. What do you say?"

The man named Byaku looked at them skeptically, pondering over the agreement. Their army of Ayakashis have been diminishing over the past years due to the increase of Hollows in their area. It was due to the Hollows that the Ayakashis were eaten up. Ayakashis were demons _still_ with souls. He wasn't sure of the man's motive and did not trust someone whose minions had preyed on his. Suddenly he received a telepathic vision, sent to him by the Princess. '_Agree to it Byaku. I need that piece of land to recover…'_

Deciding later to implant a worm to keep track of this man's motives, he approached him and stuck out his right hand. "Very well, I agree to it. We will work out of a plan later and meanwhile, reveal your name. I will not work together with a man whose name I do not know."

"My name is Sosuke Aizen and I look forward to our partnership." The man replied with an evil smirk.

.

.

.

"First Kaname Tousen, now Ulquiorra Cifer… As if cutting off my hand wasn't enough for mobilizing my own Fraccion, that bastard Ulquiorra had to stop my release. I want to let those Shinigami bastards see how wrong they were when they picked on the wrong Espada. Grrr!" An agitated Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was heard growling. Thinking of a way to 'plot' his revenge on the two said men without the detection of his Lord, he staggered back to his room, passing by the conference room where the agreement was taking place and overheard some details of it.

Karasumori Land? _'The land that bestows power at night huh?'_ Looking down to his body filled with scars and injury, he let out a small laughter. "Watch out Tousen and Ulquiorra. The both of you are going to suffer the consequences of ever trying to restrict me."

* * *

><p>"<strong>YOSHIMORIIIIIII!<strong>" An old man was dashing throughout the corridor of the house. It was one of the everyday routine that he would do. Slamming open the door, he made to rush in and perform his signature chop to wake his grandson up but instead his face met with a blue transparent Kekkai. Due to the strong impact, he fell backwards, his limbs twitching and his nose bleeding. The said boy just turned to his side, snoring slightly, completely oblivious to the incident.

"How absurd! Abusing and wasting your powers on some sleep. You are the 22th Legitimate Heir to the Sumimura Clan, the Sumimura family! You should be more responsible!" Shigemori Sumimura berated the yawning and sleepy looking boy who had just entered the living room, dragging his feet. "Don't you show me your mouth! Be more refined would you! It is a disgrace compared to the Yukimuras! We must always top them in whatever we do!" the old man did a dramatic pose and looked over to the next door, as if challenging them. Yoshimori gave a sigh and would not be bothered with his grandfather and continued to drink his favorite coffee.

'_I only want to do my job well, and protect Tokine from harm.'_

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving." Yoshimori announced to his family as he prepared for school. "Yoshimori, don't mind your grandfather would you? I know he is a little too competitive but I know that he is trying to push you to become better. Being competitive will keep you on your toes and help you improve." His father, Shuji Sumimura, handed him his lunchbox, giving him his fatherly smile. Shuji was the only one in the family who couldn't see Ayakashis nor possess any Kekkaishi Powers but he was aware of the job that his son was in. Looking at his father, Yoshimori gave a small smile to his father who returned with a nod, indicating that he understood and with that, he left the house.<p>

He walked a little while, before passing by Tokine's house. Standing in front of her door, he remembered the time where he had to carry her back as she had fainted from the wound the Ayakashi Yumigane gave her. Yoshimori had been too trusting and careless as he let his guard down. He was almost attacked and was saved by Tokine but it came with a price. Her hand was scarred and no matter what she did, the scar never disappeared. Thereafter, whenever Yoshimori sees the scar, he is reminded of his naivety and strived to become stronger.

"I'm leaving." Just as he was still thinking, the big wooden slid open and out came Tokine, who gave a little jump, putting her hand over her heart. "Ne! Yoshimori! What are you doing outside of my house? You gave me a fright!" Yoshimori was blushing. He had not expected to be caught standing outside of the door. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he stuttered "I-I-I was j-just t-tying up m-m-my shoelaces. It c-came loose." Tokine raised her eyebrow suspiciously. It was just a short distance from his own house and it wasn't a reason for his shoelace to untie themselves after a short walk. Upon realizing his lame excuse, he turned to an even darker tone of red and simply said a hurried bye and dashed off, leaving Tokine confused at the boy's actions.

Heaving heavily, Yoshimori bent down, hands on his knees and started taking in deep breathes to calm himself down. "Yah! That was an embarrassing situation! The next time I am thinking, I am so not going to stand in front of her house to do so!" Slowly catching his breath, he wiped the sweat off of his head and made to move forward but suddenly, he felt a hostile presence and his eyes sharpened, trying to find the source. Just as it appeared, it disappeared without a trace. Still on alert, he scanned around the area, ready to protect himself if he needed to but he could not sense the presence anymore. Confused, he put his right hand behind his head, scratching.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had just stepped out of Kokuboro castle, preparing to search for the sacred land. He was not going to take orders from anybody, not even Aizen whom he had once respected. Pinpointing the land to Karasumori, he touched the air lightly with his index finger. The air slowly showed signs of disturbance as a thin black line appeared horizontally and began to shift apart, revealing a dark void of swirling vortexes. Stepping in, the Garganta closed slowly and Grimmjow teleported his way to his destination. Upon arriving, he decided to release his Reiatsu, as he had been holding in so that no one would know that he had exited the castle. However, it was instantly regretted as he felt a strong spiritual pressure somewhere close to him. Immediately, he withdrew his Reiatsu and concentrated on the source. What if it was a Shinigami? It wasn't the plan to let them know that Aizen was collaborating with the Ayakashis. He would be in danger of being killed, much like that time when Aizen had threatened his life as he was about to attack Tousen. Moving around stealthily, he kept a lookout on his surroundings and explored the area, looking for the land.<p>

Yoshimori circled around the neighborhood, looking for any weird sightings. It was highly impossible for an Ayakashi to be roaming around in the day but he decided to be safe than sorry. Confounded, just as he was about to give up and make his way back to school, he chanced upon a man who looked suspicious to him. He was not human, yet he was not an Ayakashi nor a ghost. Examining him, the man had light blue spiky hair and matching baby blue eyes. Under those eyes laid a green line marking. His attire consisted of a white hakama and a black sash and his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar which totally covered his body.

No one in their right minds would wear something weird like that in broad daylight. Moreover, he was someone that Yoshimori wasn't familiar with in this neighborhood. Feeling a presence towards his left, Grimmjow turned his head towards it, revealing his Hollow mask that remained on his right jaw and it kept Yoshimori on the alert. "OI! You there! Who are you and what are you?" Yoshimori shouted over, his right index and middle finger on ready just in case for he felt that the man was a dangerous person to be around with. _'Oh? He can see me? But he doesn't feel like a Shinigami… I better not take my chance just in case I get unwanted attention.'_

Grimmjow merely raised his eyebrows at the shout and looked at the boy, glancing at his schoolwear and wondering what kind of attire that was while not making any effort to answer his questions. "Oi! I am asking you a question!" Yoshimori demanded, preparing to use his Kekkai. _This guy isn't normal, he is neither an Ayakashi nor a ghost_.

"I give you another 3 seconds to answer me! 3…. 2…. 1…. Hoi! Joso! Ketsu!" Sensing the sudden spike in the boy's Reiatsu, Grimmjow's instinct made his body leap out of the way, while he himself was surprised at the boy's power. '_That is definitely not a Shinigami power. What is this boy?'_ He thought. Yoshimori grinned at the man who had landed several metres away from the Kekkai he had made; he always like competition. "You are sure fast to evade my Kekkai but now I am sure that you are_ no_ human! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"

Many large blocks of Kekkai formed around the spots where Grimmjow once stood but never has a single one made contact. Frustrated, Yoshimori deployed more and more while increasing the forming speed of his Kekkais until he reached his limit. But no matter how much he tried, Grimmjow simply evaded all attacks directed at him with great amusement for that was something he didn't know about but he did not see the need to attack the boy, not yet. He would wait till he had more information about him and his powers. That would fulfill the requirements of his code of honor and then he will have no qualms about killing him.

Jumping onto the nearby roof, he gave one last look at the boy to remember his looks and gave a evil mocking smirk before leaping off and into the distance. "Wait!" Yoshimori hurriedly chased after him but had soon lost him.

"Who was that guy?"

* * *

><p><strong>For those who do not know,<br>**

**Kekkaishi: Barrier Masters that are guardians to Karasumori Land. A Kekkais (square-looking barriers) are made by 3 commands: 1) Hoi - to designate a target, 2) Joso - to determine the location where the Kekkai is set up and 3) Ketsu - to activate the Kekkai. Lastly, to collapse it, Metsu is used to destroy its content.**

**Ayakashi = Demons**

**Ayakashi Majiri = Part human, part Ayakashi (Born with it)  
><strong>

**Kokuboro = Evil group of Ayakashis**

**Reiatsu = Spiritual Pressure**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper  
><strong>

**So yup. How was it? This just came out at whim. OOC maybe? Since I have not watched the later episodes of Bleach and I'm not so sure of Grimmjow's nature. (but I do know what's going on! :P) Tell me how you feel about this story neh? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second installment!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi nor Bleach!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RIIINNNNGGGGGG!<strong>

"Shit I'm late!" Yoshimori rushed up the stairs to his classroom, surprising his classmates and his teacher. Despite him always sleeping in class, he was never late and adhered to the school rules. This time was an exception, as he slammed the door open, making several of his classmates jump, and apologized profusely for being late. "Sumimura-san. You are late. However, given that this is your first time, I will not take any action against you. Go back to your seat now, we will begin class shortly." His teacher, Kurosu-sensei shook his head while telling him. Yoshimori sheepishly scratched the back of his head and went to his seat which was located at the back of the classroom, ignoring the continuous glances at him while he walked past.

"What happened Yoshimori? You may be lazy but you are never late." Tomonori Ichigaya, the classmate who sat in front of him asked in a whisper. Being a reserved boy, Yoshimori and another classmate next door, Hiromu Tabata were the only ones that he ever opened up to. "Oh ohayo. It's nothing much. I overslept." Yoshimori could not tell the others what he had seen.

Surprisingly, throughout the first half of the morning, Yoshimori was not sleeping like his usual routine. Staring blankly in front of the whiteboard, he was clearly distracted and oblivious to the continuous stares and murmurs of his classmates. _'Who in the world was that? Is he a new enemy?'_ was all that Yoshimori could currently think of. "Sumimura-san, what is the answer to this question?" his teacher asked him as he became aware that the class's attention was on him, but not getting a reply as Yoshimori continued his daydream. "Sumimura-san!" the teacher moved past the tables and approached him and started waving his hands in front of his face but still no reaction. "Oi! Yoshimori!" Tomonori gently pushed Yoshimori's table and instantly he snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry Kurosu-sensei! I wasn't... paying attention." He trailed off, realizing that he was the centre of attention. Sighing and shaking his head again, the teacher returned back towards the whiteboard while asking the class, murmuring something about no difference between him sleeping and daydreaming.

* * *

><p>"Ho! The great sleeper finally overslept and got late! The first time! I have to write this down in my notebook! I am now one step closer to becoming the most informed person in this school!" Hiromu, also known as the school's 'Data Bank' remarked during their lunch break, whipping out his notebook and furiously jotting down his newfound information. Several scribblings later, he looked up, surprised. "So what's wrong? You are not your usual self today; you would have argued back with me or something if I wrote something down regarding about you. Didn't drink coffee before coming?"<p>

Glancing at his bandaged hand where his Houin marked (he could not let the others see it) while ruffling his hair with the other hand, he suddenly stood up and pushed back his chair so hard that it toppled over. Eyes widened, he had a shocked expression plastered on his face and immediately ran out of the classroom, leaving both of his friends a little dumbfounded. "He is definitely not himself today." The both of them said at the same time but shrugged it off as their friend was a weird guy after all.

_'I wonder what's wrong with Sumimura-kun… Is there something wrong with his job?'_ Yurina Kanda, a short girl with brown hair stared at the disappearing back of the boy, while her two other friends watched. She had wanted to approach the boy to talk about her ghost problems as she possessed the third eye and only Yoshimori could advise her.

"Sigh… Why can't she still make her confession to her crush?" her two friends spied on them, still under the wrong impression that Yurina was trying to confess.

.

.

Meanwhile, already at the top of the rooftop of the school, Gen made to lie down on his reserved spot, isolating himself from the rest of the school but suddenly he caught a whiff of an unidentified being. Being an Ayakashi Majiri, he possessed heightened senses that a normal human wouldn't have and could go out in daylight unlike other Ayakashi. Whipping his head to the smell and on the alert, he stood up quickly and made his way to the fence, following the scent and saw a man wearing white standing outside the school gate examining at the school curiously. Just then, as if the man felt him staring at him, the man looked up and stared at Gen in the eye, giving him one of the weirdest sensations he had ever felt. He felt his blood pumping and tingling with excitement and his adrenaline was rushing, although he did not know why. Looking at his hands, he saw them transforming to and fro into his wolf claws involuntarily and tried to keep them under control. The more he restricted, the more out of control it became. Shivering, he tried to hold it inside of him as a menacing black aura began to emit out of his body and into the atmosphere. Slowly but steadily, he could feel his flame tattoo, planted there by Masamori Sumimura for safety precaution, burning as it tried to stop him from making a full transformation. Glancing back at the gate, he tried to identify the mysterious person but could not find him nor smell him. It was as if the man had simply disappeared. Sweating, he clenched his fist and crunched his eyes shut, while the sensation slowly vanished. He had almost lost control in school with many innocent victims.

'_Who was that man and what is this sensation?'_

* * *

><p>Tokine was on her way back to the classroom after her trip to the toilet when she heard murmurs from some of the middle school students. "Ever heard of what happened to Sumimura today? The boy whose class is next door's from ours? He was late today! He is known to be sleeping a lot but he overslept today! It's unexpected of him!"<p>

'_Overslept? But he was out way earlier than me. How was it that he was late?' _Tokine could not help but put her finger on her chin and think. Despite the boy being goofy and lazy, he was a responsible guy and would not do anything to defy the school rules; both of them have been warned not to attract too much attention but apparently the both of them have, in their own way. Just as she was pondering, she felt an evil aura emitting from the rooftop. She felt that aura before, during the first time she and Yoshimori met the Ayakashi Majiri. Turning her whole body to the direction of the rooftop where the boy usually went to, she ran past the confused students to make her way up to the rooftop. _'Gen...'_

.

.

Panting slightly, Gen was down on all fours. It took him almost every ounce of his strength and will to keep himself under control. His flame tattoo was still stinging as he had almost made a full transformation but then piercing pain still made him aware of the situation he was in. "Shishio! Are you ok?" Yoshimori came bursting through the roof door and aided Gen to stand up, the latter stumbling and weak in his knees. "What happened? Was it you who made that aura?" Not wanting any help, Gen made to push him away but at the same moment, Tokine was seen running towards them.

"Gen-kun! What happened? Why did you lose control?" she asked him, her expression worried. Gen was a trained Night Troop member and could keep his power in check when he was in school in the morning. A little uncomfortable to the sudden care he received as he usually isolated himself, Gen recalled what he saw to the both of them, the weird sensation, the threat that he had felt during the stare, with Yoshimori looking slightly pale after the end of it. "T-Tokine. I think I saw the same guy on my way to school today. T-that guy isn't normal. H-he could totally avoid being in my Kekkai although I tried to form it as fast as I could. And the way he moved was just fast… I couldn't catch up to him at all." he sighed, remembering his encounter with that mysterious a few minutes, the three of them were silent, Gen slowly calming down. As the bell signaled that it was time for them to return to their classrooms, Tokine broke the silence.

"In any way, that man that you both seen had an adverse effect on Gen-kun. We have to stay on the alert for now. We don't know who he is or what he is. I just don't like the feeling of this…" Tokine hugged herself, while the two other boys stared to the ground, preparing themselves mentally to what might come.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving!" Yoshimori slung his bag over his back, bending down to adjust his sneakers; he had abandoned the traditional sandals despite the continuous lectures from his grandfather about the proper attire. "So early today?" his little brother asked him, popping his head out of the room to greet his brother. "Yeah. Tell Dad that I'm leaving early. I don't feel so good about today. It feels like something bad is going to happen today…"<p>

.

.

"Eh Yoshimori? You are awfully quiet today~ No cheeky remarks or anything?" His demon dog floated alongside of him. "Not in the mood today Madarao." was the reply it received. "So cold to me… What has this loyal dog done to deserve of such treatment? Tokimori-san always treated me with much love and car- Yoshimori!" the dog suddenly warned sharply. "I can smell something hiding inside the school. It is neither an Ayakashi nor a human scent; I can't make out what it is."

Nodding his head, he increased his speed and ran towards the school, catching up to Tokine who was ahead of him. "Tokine!" the said girl merely nodded her head; Yoshimori assumed that Hakubi has also detected the presence. Moving past the dark streets, as they turned at a corner, a shadow darted past them and it revealed to be Gen for the moonlight illuminated the dark night as he jumped onto roofs for faster accessibility to the school.

* * *

><p>'<em>So this is the sacred land?'<em> Grimmjow entered the school grounds, instantly feeling the change in atmosphere. It seemed that the land was interfering with his Reiatsu and with that he could not sense his surroundings properly. Growling slightly at his lessened use of his Reiatsu, he made his way around the school, looking for anything to enhance his strength. "What kind of land is this? There's nothing but buildings." He grumbled to himself in annoyance. "I wonder what got Aizen so interested in this place. It is a completely useless land."

Suddenly, as if proving Grimmjow wrong, the land under his feet started to glow green. Initially, his guts told to get away but his panther instincts told him otherwise. He decided to stay put on the spot and smiled for not regretting his decision for he instantly felt rejuvenated. His previous injuries and scars were slowly disappearing and fading away, and he felt much more alive. Laughing now, he clenched his fists tightly, feeling the energy flowing through his body. "No. This land is amazing. Wait for me, Tousen and Ulquiorra. You two bastards are going to feel my power. My power of _destruction!_"

All of a sudden, he felt a flicker of spiritual pressure in the atmosphere. He was not alone. Leaping silently into the building, he hid behind a wall, closing his eyes and concentrated using Pesquisa with much difficulty, trying to pinpoint the intruders. It seemed that there were 3 of them and one of them was not completely human but all of their souls are incredibly strong. However, he could not exactly tell their positions nor could he tell if they were moving or not. The interference was just too strong. Opening his eyes now, he grinned evilly at the thought of devouring these 3 souls to further heighten his powers.

"Oi! We meet again!" Yoshimori jumped into the building, with the other two in tow. Smirking, Grimmjow straightened himself and began to ask them questions. "We meet again boy. Have you improved since our previous encounter? And I see you have brought some friends..."

"Oh? Now the talkative one aren't you?" Yoshimori snapped back and was about to charge straight at the man but was held back by Tokine. "Yoshimori, not too rash. We need to figure out what he is." She whispered.

Seeing that they were distracted, Grimmjow sonidoed away further into the building, trying to buy more time until Karasumori gives him more power. Kneeling behind a wall in a classroom, he made absolutely no sound and held in his Reiatsu just in case. The pattering of footsteps could be heard running past him as the boy asked a question to no one in general. "How the hell did he move so fast?"

Smirking, he felt more energy pumping into his body. All of a sudden, his eyes flashed towards his left and he dodged the flying desks and landed neatly back outside the corridor. Looking back in, he saw the dark-skinned boy preparing to throw more desks at him.

"OI! SHISHIO! IF YOU THROW SOMEMORE YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE DAMAGES!" Yoshimori skidded into the corridor as he jumped down the stairs. Tokine appeared right beside him, shaking her head. "Yoshimori, now is so not the time to be thinking about damages..."

"You boy, are no Shinigami. How did you figure out where I was?" He pointed into the classroom towards Gen, not taking his eyes off the Kekkaishis, the Ayakashi Majiri making his way out of the classroom through the backdoor and regrouping back with his teammates.

"What are you? You seem to be dead but you have a soul inside of you. Are you an Ayakashi or not?" Hakubi demanded of the Espada. Rolling his eyes frustratedly, he simply detested not having any respect, even to a group of strangers.

"How rude."

Deciding to show them a little of his powers, he gave a cold stare to the demon dog and focused his Reiatsu. The force of it was too much for it; the poor dog flew backwards and slammed into the wall, disappearing into thin air. "Hakubi!" Tokine yelled, looking at the spot where her dog disappeared in shock.

"Not to worry! That dog has merely returned home to his true body form to regenerate." Madarao assured the girl, eyes still on Grimmjow. He was strong enough to make Hakubi return without even moving. Any unnecessary relaxation could be fatal.

Glancing and feeling back the original strength he had in his left hand before it was cut off by Tousen, he returned back his attention to the trio and then to Gen, meeting his eyes once again. Suddenly, Gen felt the sensation he had before during the day. Confused, he allowed his transformation to take place but restricted transforming to his full form, although with some difficulty.

"_Destruction_ as well?"

Raising his eyebrows, Grimmjow, amused at the change in Gen and wanting to test out his opponent's strength, laughed and started charging towards Gen at high speed. Luckily for Gen, his heightened senses alerted him and he jumped out of the way and outside the building with increased speed, while the two others jumped backwards, away from the approaching enemy. Seeing that Gen was his target now, Tokine tried to delay the Espada by creating a Kekkai surrounding him and surprisingly, she had caught him. However, it then appeared that Grimmjow did that on purpose as he wanted to find out more about the special powers they possessed. Hitting her green Kekkai and examining it, Grimmjow then stretched his hand in front of him. Surprised, Tokine then attempted to collapse her Kekkai but Grimmjow was faster. He had sensed a spike in her spiritual pressure and made his move first. Grunting, he charged and fired a red beam of light forward, annihilating her Kekkai while the beam continued its way towards the stunned girl.

Thankfully, Madarao pushed Tokine out of the way and both she and Yoshimori somersaulted to avoid getting hit and landed outside the building safely in a soft Kekkai made by Yoshimori while the side of the school exploded, with Gen rushing to their side. "What in the world was that?" Yoshimori exclaimed in shock. "M-Madarao! He-" "Madarao won't get killed. If not he would have died almost a million times by me. Right now we are on our own. We have to figure a way out of this!"

"Is that all you have?" Grimmjow taunted them, leaping out of the building and landing perfectly and lightly on his feet, like a cat. "No? You haven't even seen what we can do." Yoshimori smirked. "NOW!"

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!"

Both Kekkaishis formed Kekkais simultaneously, making Grimmjow avoid all of them as he jumped into the sky, wondering what they were planning with such useless coordination as the Kekkais were all spread apart. He made to open his mouth to continue taunting the Kekkaishis about their lousy aim but just then he realized something - one was missing from their side. It was just a feint! Feeling something shooting towards his direction, he made an emergency turn mid-air as Gen flew past him at top speed, landed on the Kekkais and instantly changing his direction of attacks on him, completely catching Grimmjow unaware as he received his first slash on his chest.

"Let's see you catch up with that!" Yoshimori shouted triumphantly.

The fury of attacks continued but with each passing second, Gen's movement seemed more and more unpredictable and faster as the Kekkaishis made and dissolved their Kekkais, with Grimmjow occasionally landing hits but which were not enough to stop him.

Getting more and more excited, Grimmjow decided to get a little more serious. Twisting his body to change direction, Gen was about to attack him once more but he suddenly felt uneasy. Shaking off the feeling, he charged towards the Espada at full speed. Just as he was about to deal his damaging blow, Grimmjow suddenly disappeared from his vision and it left Gen shooting towards the sky, leaving him shocked as he looked down to see where he had disappeared to. What he did not expect was that Grimmjow was behind him even with the kind of speed he was now at. The Espada started retaliating and started to dish out punches and kicks. "I see that you are not very good at hand-to-hand combat." Grimmjow provoked, throwing a hard punch towards Gen's face but it was blocked once again. Having fun, the Espada continued the attacks, with each hit getting harder and firmer. Gen, although frustrated, could only try to parry off the attacks but could not keep up for long as he was getting exhausted; just the blocking alone took up a lot of strength and energy. Sensing the Ayakashi Majiri letting up slightly, Grimmjow saw his opportunity and delivered a forceful kick to Gen's chest, making the Ayakashi Majiri fly upwards with an ominous cracking sound in his ribs. Enjoying the sound his kick made, Grimmjow gave an even wider grin as he sonidoed towards Gen and punching him downwards as forceful as the kick, sending him shooting to the ground with a loud thud, with himself diving down along as well.

"SHISHIO!/GEN-KUN!" cried out the two Kekkaishis as they looked on helplessly while witnessing their comrade being pummeled continuously by the enemy. They could not risk forming a Kekkai for it might include Gen as well. Finally, Tokine saw a chance in between the punches and she used her specialty move, the Kekkai spear, piercing Grimmjow in the abdomen as that was the spot that she was sure she wouldn't hit her comrade but no blood appeared and it made Tokine shocked. The Espada startled upon feeling his Hollow hole being pierced through. Seeing another chance at the pause in attacks of the man, Yoshimori immediately deployed numerous Kekkais on his joints effectively to disable any movements.

"Gotcha! Shishio! Are you ok?" Yoshimori yelled at his friend, who crawled up to his feet while coughing out blood, giving Grimmjow a hateful stare. Forcing himself up, he staggered towards the enemy and tried to slash him with his claws but all he managed to leave was a scratch. Smirking at the pathetic sight, the Espada then decided to end this game. He released his Reiatsu, blowing Gen off his feet and several metres away while destroying the Kekkais that prevented his movements, his white jacket shredding and revealing his Hollow hole that was supposedly 'pierced' by Tokine, forcing the Kekkaishis to kneel down as the intense pressure was crushing them. The said girl just gasped in surprise as she saw the hole that was originally not made by her. Grabbing on end of the green Kekkai, he crushed it with his bare hands like it was nothing. "Feh! You humans bore me; you are all nothing like the Shinigamis. Your attacks are weak. If it wasn't for orders I would have destroyed all of you."

He next pointed to Gen, "And you! You are not fighting me with your full strength. I will not bother myself with such a loser. It is an insult to the code of honor and you are disgraceful. You have a chance to live for now but the next time you will not be so lucky."

"W-what are you?" Tokine demanded, lifting herself up with the help of her staff. "_Onna_, it is none of your business." He smirked. Glancing around for the last time for it was now time for him to return to Kokuboro Castle as he had been away long enough, he opened up his Garganta and stepped right into the swirling darkness. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, remember my name well. The next time we fight, all of you better be at full strength, and fight me seriously as I will not be this forgiving the next time." was all he revealed as the Garganta closed shut and the line disappearing without a trace.

Panting slightly, Yoshimori struggled to stand up. Looking around at his injured comrades and at the state the school was in, Yoshimori felt a sense of failure. For the first time, he felt so powerless.

* * *

><p><strong>Whee! It was fun devising this chapter! All the action! I hope that you guys do enjoy this as much as I did! :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I had this story typed out a long time ago but I just couldn't find enough inspiration to edit it. Perhaps it's the lack of reviews to help me improve on this. I really need some comments, be it good or bad. I'll gladly accept both if it's to help me :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kekkaishi nor Bleach.**

* * *

><p>It was a dreadful sight to look at. Tokine had multiple scratches on her and her attire was tattered due to the glass shards that flew towards her when the force of the red beam shattered windows as it blasted its way through the corridor. Gen was in a worse state. His uniform was totally gone due to it taking the full brunt of the sudden blast the man had given before he left and he wore many injuries on him. Leaning back on a nearby tree, he struggled to keep his movements minimal as he breathed heavily and waited for his Ayakashi regeneration powers to kick in. The school was in an utter mess; broken windows and debris were everywhere due to the explosion caused by the red beam. Sighing, Yoshimori buried his head into his hands, recalling the battle they had not long ago.<p>

His attention was diverted back to Gen as he heard him coughing badly and he looked up, seeing Tokine rushing towards him. Gen had coughed up too much blood and his regenerative powers had yet to work. "Gen-kun! How are you feeling? I think we need to get you some medical help now. You have been attacked brutally by that unknown man and I don't think that your recovery powers will be enough. Gen-kun! Please!" Tokine pleaded the Ayakashi Majiri, who simply kept refusing and at the same time, continued to cough up blood.

"Shishio. You will be seeking help. This is an order by the Kekkaishis that you have been placed under and you are to obey it." Yoshimori approached Gen, his hair covering his eyes so that the others could not see the painful expression of defeat in his eyes but yet, his feelings were still conveyed through his speech. Gen's eyes widened at the orders given. Ever since he came here, he had never received an official order because he had been distancing himself.

"Yoshimori…" Tokine trailed off, looking at the boy. He was acting very differently but who wouldn't after that encounter with an unknown kind of enemy.

"We need you to fully recover so that we can plan our next step and train harder to beat that guy. You are a vital comrade in our team and we need you Shishio." Yoshimori said, looking at them with a determined face. "We will not lose again and we will show that Grimmjow Jaeger-something guy that he will not best us!" Gen kept his head down, unable to think of anything to say as he was shocked that he was treated equally like a friend and not a monster, like what his family did. Sighing, he finally agreed to seek medical help in a small mumble.

'_That boy has grown up.'_ With a small smile, Tokine looked at Yoshimori, who was attempting to carry Gen on his back to transport him around while Gen was blushing and refusing to let himself be carried. _'But that man, what is he? I'm afraid that we will be dealing with something more sinister than Ayakashis in the future…'_

* * *

><p>"Hmph. Now my jacket is ruined but I must say, it kinda looks good… I hope this doesn't raise any suspicions…" Grimmjow made his way back to his room, passing by Ulquiorra on the way, who turned his head to look at him while his body remained in his original direction. "What are you staring at? Don't get jealous of my body muscles." Grimmjow snapped at the staring Espada. "Grimmjow. What happened to you?" he asked, his face impassive. "Went to some cave to relief my pent-up frustration and became more sexy." was his sarcastic reply as he continued to walk on.<p>

"Aizen-sama told everyone to remain in their room and remain a distance from the other occupants of the Castle. Defying our Lord has its severe consequences. Moreover, that alteration to your uniform is simply not prohibited. I suggest that you request for a new outfit." The continuous ramblings were getting on Grimmjow's nerves as the arteries in his temples swelled and throbbed with irritation but he could not reveal that he had gone out without permission. Not bothering to look at Ulquiorra, he continued towards the route to his room.

"Whatever. It's freaking boring to be here anyway." Glancing back at Grimmjow's retreating back, Ulquiorra stood there for a few moments before continuing towards his destination. The 4th Espada was already growing suspicious of his actions.

.

.

"Aizen-sama. The Hollows are feeling impatient and restless. They have been eating each other for the past few days because they are unable to touch the Ayakashis that reside in here and our army is slowly dimishing. When can we dispatch them to the Human World?" Ulquiorra reported to the man sitting in front of him. "Hmmm…" Aizen twirled his fringe and rested his head on his left hand. "No… Wait for a little while more. I need to test the strengths of these so-called guardians of the land before sending them there. For now, we will continue to 'listen' to Byaku's lead. Continue to teach the Ayakashis Cero. That was part of our deal and we cannot breach it."

_Not yet._

* * *

><p>"You are still coughing too badly… And you still said that you don't need help!" Yoshimori chided the guy he was carrying on his back. "S-Shut up. I'm fine." The Ayakashi Majiri retorted back, occasionally twitching as his wounds have still not recovered. It seemed that he had received more damage than he had thought he had.<p>

"I feel bad for leaving Tokine to clean up the school herself, but she insisted that I send you to my grandpa for help first… I hope my Shikigamis are helpful enough…" Yoshimori sighed as he dragged his feet back home. Gen did not answer as he knew that his grandpa was a seasoned Kekkaishi and would know how to help him.

"…Yoshimori… Thanks…" he whispered, blushing as he rarely shown any sign of appreciation to others. Yoshimori's eyes widened at the whisper but then softened as he returned with a smile on his face. Gen was finally opening up to them

"Oto-san? Shige-jii! I need some help here!" Yoshimori shouted through the wooden floor, unable to open it due to his arms full. "Yoshi-nii? What happened?" Tokimori, who had just visited the bathroom, rubbed his eyes sleepily but instantly becoming alert as he saw the weight on his brother's back.

"Ho-hold on! I'll go get them!" he turned and ran inwards the house, searching for the two men his brother had yelled for as Yoshimori staggered into the house, exhausted from carrying Gen back as he himself had over drained his energy. Just as Yoshimori was about to buckle, four strong pairs of arms caught him and removed the body from his back. Looking up, he saw that the two figures holding on to him were white and had the distinct shape of one of his family members. Footsteps thundered through the hallway and his grandpa appeared with his father in tow.

"Leave the boy with my Shikigamis. Yoshimori, you need to rest too. The old woman next door is aware that Tokine is still in the school and has sent more Shikigamis to help her." Yoshimori sighed in relief, knowing that his companion is not alone by herself. "Wait here Yoshimori, I'll get you some water." His father gave a curt nod and ran into the kitchen. His grandpa waited for his Shikigamis to carry Gen into the guest room before turning to Yoshimori with a stern expression.

"Yoshimori, before I give the injured boy treatment, I need to know. What happened in Karasumori?"

.

.

"Hurry up alright? The sun is about to rise. And there's still that part. Thank goodness Obaa-san sent over her Shikigamis and with Yoshimori's too… If not I doubt I will be able to clean this up myself." Tokine wiped her perspiration off her forehead, instructing the Shikigamis on what to do. 'I wonder how Gen-kun is doing. And Yoshimori too. He helped me cover some of the blast as well…' she thought while lifting up some of the broken scraps of blocks and carrying them over to the pile of rubble.

Finally the mess has been cleared and the school was looking brand new. Exhausted, Tokine thanked the Shikigamis as they reverted back to their paper form and into her hand. Looking up at the sky, she could tell that she only had a few more hours before the start of school and she hadn't had much sleep. Secretly admiring Yoshimori for being able to sleep in class – she will never do that, she left the school, jumping off roofs to reach home faster and wondering of how to answer to her grandmother. She did not want to bother the old woman anymore since she has retired and should relax. Moreover, they have been put in charge. It was now their responsibility to take care of the land.

Needless to say, that was also on Yoshimori's thoughts. He did not want to seem incapable but didn't want to burden the old man. He was in a dilemma. Should he tell him the truth?

"Er… We just encountered a very strong Ayakashi. We underestimated it I guess." He replied, scratching his head while trying to hide his nervousness. His grandpa looked into Yoshimori's eyes disbelievingly, trying to figure him out but then decided not to probe on any further. "Alright then, if there is anything, you have to say it out Yoshimori. I'm going to take a look at the other boy." He turned about and headed on to do his work.

"Hai Yoshimori," his father handed him a cup of water and the said boy gratefully took it. "It must be very serious, for you to lie to Grandpa." Yoshimori looked at his father in surprise. Giving a small chuckle, his father ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "You may be able to fool Grandpa, but you are my son. I'll know if you are bothered by something or not. Although I may not be able to help you since I have no powers but maybe I could encourage you?" he said softly, leaving Yoshimori feeling guilty for keeping such a big event from him.

"Oto-san…"

* * *

><p>Yoshimori couldn't sleep a wink that night. That devastating battle kept replaying on his mind whenever he closed his eyes. It was haunting him. He had failed to protect everyone, not only just Tokine and let one of his important comrade get hurt that badly.<p>

Sitting up, he looked at his Houin on his right hand. He was the one chosen in his family to guard the land and he was supposed to be strong. Glancing up at the now rising sun, Yoshimori closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh, before snapping them open with a determined look on his face. He was going to get stronger and better.

"Ah Shige-jii! How is Shishio?" Yoshimori walked towards his grandfather as the old man exited of the guest room with his Shikigami papers in his hands. "That boy's wounds are extraordinary. I have never seen such serious wounds in a long time. I even had to use Shuufuku [1] even though I have said never to use it outside Karasumori. What on earth were you doing there boy?" Shigemori asked Yoshimori who scratched his head sheepishly.

"Heh. We really underestimated the enemy and let our guard down."

"In any sense, the boy has just recovered and wouldn't stay here although I told him to do so. Heck, he's even more stubborn than this old man here." The old man pointed to himself and then walking off, obviously trying to get some sleep after staying up all night.

Chuckling slightly, as Yoshimori made his way to the kitchen to get his coffee, he thought of Gen. It was a shocking loss to him, since he was usually the fastest and the strongest among the trio. Being defeated that easily, certainly frustrated them.

"Oh? Yoshimori you are up early! Breakfast still isn't ready yet." His surprised father greeted him. "Ohayo Oto-san. I'm going out now for some training so you don't have to prepare mine. See ya!" Yoshimori shouted as he left for the front door.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ring ring<em>... _ring ring_... Hello? Masamori speaking. It's Gen isn't it? Isn't it a little too early for you to be calling me?" The leader of the Night troop answered the phone call.

"C-Chief, I have a report to make." Gen spoke into his mobile phone, deciding to tell the only person that he had complete trust in with regards to what has happened. "We met with a strong enemy yesterday night, but that thing was neither an Ayakashi nor a spirit. Even the Kekkaishi's dogs couldn't identify him."

"Oh?" It was clear that the other party was very interested with the new information he was receiving. "Describe him."

"He wore all white and had a sword at his side, just like those samurais in the past except that he didn't use it at all. He also had a kind of ability to shoot out a red beam from his hand, that alone shattered the entire wall of the school. Not only that, he could even catch up to me with my Ayakashi speed. He also had a hole in his abdomen which I'm sure that it wasn't made by the Yukimura girl. The most important part was that he had an incomplete mask at the right side of his jaw."

"I see. That seems pretty weird to me. So how did the result go?" At the end of the sentence, Gen shut his eyes tight, his heart thumping in his chest.

"W-We lost totally. I-It was unexpected. W-We couldn't figure out what kind of powers he possessed." Gen tried to explain, not wanting his Chief to think that he was useless to the Kekkaishis. "Moreover it all happened so fast, I didn't fully comprehend the situation"

"Hahaha, it's okay Gen, no need to be that worried." Masamori chuckled upon hearing the frantic tone he received. "I wouldn't recall you back to the headquarters just because of this. Your mission still stands. By the way, do you get his name?"

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. That was what he said when he returned back. And Chief? He wasn't fighting with his full strength he said. I... Would you consider sending over more Night Troop members over? I'm afraid I might lose control, like the last time..." Gen related back to what happened to him during the times he stared into the man's eyes, looking down with each passing sentence. It was not Gen's style to be asking for help, but this time he felt unsure, unsure of his ability to keep in control.

A few moments of silence as Masamori pondered over what Gen had told him. Clenching his fists, Gen was about to insist that his chief replace him when a cheerful answer came back to him. "Gen, don't worry. I trust that you would have been giving your all to keep in control and I know that you would. Just know that Yoshimori and Tokine would be there for you, because you are their comrade."

Shocked, Gen's eyes widened. He had been isolating himself from everyone because he was a monster and yet, this guy had put his trust totally in him. All the others shun him but this man, treated him as normal and even continued to allow Gen on the mission.

"T-Thank you, Chief..."

"No need to Gen. We are a family. Just know that there are others supporting you too. Oh and with regards to the mystery man, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Meantime, keep on your toes Gen. Over and out!"

'_Destruction as well_? Does he mean that he's the same as me?' Gen suddenly remembered the comment the Espada had made before the start of the fight. Lying on his back, he glanced at his hand and allowed it to transform. Examining the wolf like claw, something clicked in the Ayakashi Majiri's mind.

* * *

><p>"Aizen. My subordinates have a plan to check out the powers of the Kekkaishis. If we are to work together, I suggest that you too, make your part known and not leech on my plans." Byaku spoke to Aizen as they walked past each other in the hallway. Aizen on the other hand, simply gave a little smile as their eyes met.<p>

"Byaku, don't seem so unwelcoming to your guest would you? Besides, I'm not leeching off you. In fact I've been teaching you what my Hollows know and isn't that enough to strengthen your army?" The brown haired man said, looking over his shoulder as he continued to walk on.

At that tone, the Ayakashi felt that he was taken for a ride and stopped in his tracks, his back still facing the back of the other man. "Don't treat me as a fool!" he lashed out, whipping his fringe back to reveal his horrifying grey eye. Out from the eye came several coloured wriggling worms that headed towards Aizen, their motive to 'invade' the mind of the man.

"Byaku, it's time for me to suggest something as well." The man spoke quietly as he let his Reiatsu fly free. All of a sudden, the worms were shredded into pieces and the man had not even moved from his spot. Dangerously, Aizen then stared back at the Ayakashi who looked shocked at the mere power the man possessed.

"We might be a team for now but any more attacks on me and my Hollows will be intolerable and I will not be responsible for any... damages that may befall on you Ayakashis." With that, the leader of the Espadas walked forward coolly, leaving the other standing there, clenching his fists.

"Ah. It seems like that man's got style. I wouldn't mind fighting him to test it out. I haven't met anyone with that much power in such a long time." A mummy with red irises and yellow scleroses wearing a black robe with red, frayed trim smirked evilly, sitting of the edge of the railing of the hallway and had apparently witnessed the whole incident. "My blood tingles with excitement whenever I think of his blood on my swords."

"Not yet, Kaguro. Very soon we won't be the ones responsible..." Byaku said monotonously after calming down from his anger as he devised and made up his mind to turn against Aizen the moment he took over Karasumori.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Shuufuku: The Restoration Technique.<strong>

**Shige-jii: Yoshimori's way of calling his grandpa.**

**Dark times are near as the enemies do not see eye to eye, and yet trust is growing between the allies. More action in the next chapter. And do review! I wanna know what you readers think! :)**

***Edit: I'll be more focused on my other stories but if you want this to be continued, please leave a review so that I'll know that someone wants this story to be continued now ^^  
><strong>


End file.
